


You Came For Me

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Angst, Disapperance, Don't you love me?, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Running Away, Where are you?, come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Natasha (Zapata just six weeks pregnant) has leftthe New York apartment she shareswith Lover Edgar Reade, sometime beforedaybreak...she leaves a note, explaining herreasons for leaving, and asking that he not try to follow or find her.Reade...First, please never doubt that I love you. I DO, I ALWAYSHAVE, AND ALWAYS WILL...I'm NOT A GOOD PERSON:this Baby deserves more; YOU deserve more...please, don't tryand follow me, leave me to my misery. Please don't hate me; Iknow that that is a hard thing to ask, but if you're honest, askyourself this: Do you HONESTLY TRUST ME to be the type ofMother that this Child needs, and should have? The type ofPartner that YOU need and should have?I don't believe that I am, which is why I'm leaving. Love AlwaysTasha





	1. Falfurrias, Texas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edagar Reade tracks Tasha Zapata to a remote motel near the Texas-  
Mexico border.

Tasha looks up, her dark eyes red, her beautiful face blotchy  
from crying. "You came anyway," she states huskily.

"You knew I would...or should have known...what the fuck are  
you doing, Tash?'

“You should stay away from me, Eddie-get as far from me as you can,  
as fast as you can…I’m NO GOOD…everything I touch turns to shit  
...you know it, deep down."

“ I DON'T know that, and I’m not going ANYWHERE. Take a shower,  
get your shit, and let’s get moving-our plane leaves in four hours.”

“I’m TIRED, Eddie…so worn out…from fighting what I know that  
I am-a drunk, an abuser of narcotics, serialputa, betrayer of friends…  
CRIMINAL...why fight it? I’m broken, and I’ll break YOU, and this  
baby, if I stick around.”

"How many times did I push you away; reject the Love you offered-  
that I wanted so badly, NEEDED SO BADLY...even now, I KNOW  
that I should go back with you, I KNOW that it will be saving my life if  
I do, and STILL I'm arguing against that...what any Woman with ANY  
SENSE would reach out and grab with BOTH HANDS...Soy LOCA, YA  
LARGATE!"

'Te dije que NO. Ni HOY, Ni el dia que sigue, o el dia que sigue. TE  
NECESITO, EL BEBE TE NECESITA: I NEED...YOU...c'mon,  
pack your shit and let's go home." Reade is icily calm, refusing  
to be baited.

“Reade, I’m BEGGING YOU...you were RIGHT to get engaged to  
Meg; you should find her and ask her to come back to you…she’ll  
make you HAPPY, not drag you to hell along with her, as I will.”  
The tears she's been fighting to hold back finally spill down her lovely  
cheeks.

Reade says, "I'll tell you what I KNOW...we can stay up all night,  
repeating the same shit over and over, or I can knock your ass OUT, and take  
you back to NY anyway. You choose." The AD glances at his writswatch:  
“Three hours, 36 minutes until wheels up…chop, chop.”

Tasha finally gives in. “Last chance to get away-slip out while I’m in the shower.”

Reade plops onto the suite’s sofa, yawning a bit. ‘CHOP, CHOP, Zapata…  
and don’t use all of the hot water; I might want to shower too, before we go…  
APURATE”

He doesn’t see the big smile on face as she heads to the bathroom, or hear  
what she whispers to herself: “You came for me.”


	2. Should I STAY, or GO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tasha choose to keep running, or return to NY with Reade?

(After showering and dressing, Tasha Zapata wants to make certain that her returning to NY is really  
what Reade wants.)

TZ: Tanto que te debo...demasiado...

ER: No...en serio...SOY YO que te debo a ti.

TZ: You're sure you want me to go back with you? You have to be sure.

ER: Not the slightest doubt...NONE. Do YOU want to come back?

TZ: I DO...I shouldn't have left-I see that now.

ER: You scared the shit out of me, Tash...I worried night and day about you, and the baby...

TZ: Forgive me...I panicked, after...I figured out I'm pregnant...how you'd react-I just ran.

ER: Two questions: DO YOU LOVE ME? 

TZ: You know that I do.

ER: I do know that...Now, the BABY-Do you want to keep the baby?

TZ: I want nothing more. (emphatically)...And YOU? How do you feel about him/her?

ER: I love him/her already-I'm proud to be the Father of our child. So that's settled. Let's go.

TZ: (Laughing) Zip me up first?

(5 hours later, at Their apartment)

ER: "Here we are...home."

Zapata turns to look at him, her dark eyes shining with love. "We're HOME." (Lightly touches her abdomen.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Tanto que te debo...demasiado: I owe you so much-too much
> 
> No...en serio...SOY YO que te debo a ti: Seriously: It's me who owes you


	3. We Can MAKE IT WORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safely home again, Zapata and Reade have a heart-to-heart

0725a the following day, Zapata and Reade's apartment

As they finish their morning meal, Tasha Zapata breaks the companionable silence first. She says, "I need  
for you to know something, Mi Vida: I meant every word I wrote in that note, Reade. Every word, especially  
about how much I love and care for you. I knew that if I spoke to you face to face, you'd have stopped me from  
going. Can you forgive me, for worrying you so?"

"Already forgiven," he says. And I'll tell you this: except for the parts about not being a good person, about  
our baby, and me, deserving more than you are able to give...ALL of that is 100% UN-TRUE. I DON'T  
HATE YOU, DO NOT; I COULD NEVER...and I do trust you with our baby, and to be my partner...I want you  
with me, Tash-you risked a PRISON TERM for me. After that, how can I abandon you? Never-NOT EVER."  
"Also, he adds, I NEED you with me...I don't do diapers."

The tears that trickle from Tasha Zapata's eyes are tears of HAPPINESS. She takes both of Reade's hands in  
her smaller ones, grasping them as if she never wants to let go.

She says, "Then I'm IN-ALL THE WAY. For you, and for this niño o niña. I want to get counselling, and deal with all  
of the baggage and abuse, the panic attacks and PTSD from-from the past...I need a professioanl to help me cope with  
all of that, so that I don't ruin what we have...I couldn't stand that."

"I'm proud of you, Tash. I've thought that you should do that for awhile. Good for you. We'll both get counselling."

"Anything...anything to keep you close to me...I just...I CAN'T LOSE YOU. I won't survive."

Reade assures her, "We'll hold on to each other-that's how we make it last." She leans across the table, so that Reade can cup  
her face in his hands. The kiss they share is gentle, then more passionate-speaking volumes about how deeply they feel for one  
another, without words. 

"I have to go," he says softly. "You're the A.D.; you can be late," Tasha replies, her voice husky, her dark eyes shing with mischief.

"Bedroom?"

In response, he scoops her up in his strong arms and carries her into their bedroom; they exchange hot kisses with each step he takes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION 
> 
> Mi Vida: My Love
> 
> Niño/Niña: Male/Female Child


	4. I Knew That You Would

Serving Reade’s breakfast (flour tortillas, eggs with chorizo, orange, juice and coffee; the same for herself, except she’s limiting caffeine due to her pregnancy), Her Man notices that she winces while taking her seat. 

Concerned, he asks, “Que te pasa, Ma?”

“Me duele la espalda, no mucho, estoy bien.”

“Te quedas hoy? Yo conozco el Asistente del Director; te te apoeva un dia libre,” [Are you staying today? I know the Assistant Director; he’ll approve a day off], he jokes.

“Jokes, she smiles back. It’s a combination of your ‘brat’s big head, and a certain person who is too horny to let people sleep.”

“When’s your next pre-natal, again?”

“Friday.”

“Ok, I’ll clear it through HR.”

“Eddie…I’m gonna start therapy, as well…I need us to LAST, and I’m gonna do anything that I have to make sure of that. YOU CAME FOR ME, Querido…that must mean that I deserve your love, your caring. I have to focus on that, and accept that. No matter what I said, deep down, I knew that you’d come. I knew that you’d come for me-and you did.”

"I always will-I will ALWAYS COME FOR YOU

"I'll never run from you again, baby-you won't ever have to

“Baby-I’m not pushing you into counselling. I AM NOT. I want what’s best for you, for us. If you feel counselling is best, I’m with you.”

As the couple finishes their food, Zapata says, “It’s what’s best. For all three of us. We have him/her to think of now.”

“Copy. We’d better go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que te pasa, Ma? :What's the matter, Ma
> 
> Me duele la espalda, no mucho, estoy bien:  
My back hurts...not much, I'm good


	5. SAVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to their OBGYN reveals their child's sex-yay!!

The cold gel is applied, smeared over Tasha Zapata's mounded belly. Once the wands is applied, she starts the  
tiniest bit when the loud, wahawahawah-ujwahuhwaah sound comes throught the ulstrasound machine speakers;  
Martinez adjusts the volume, apologizing. "Ahi esta! There he is, the rascal! He's modest, but see there? Vez?  
He is a big boy...un varon grande!"

"Un varon...you wanted a boy first," Tasha murmurs to Reade, squeezing his hand.

He nods, not trusting his speech-Zapata will NEVER let him live it down if his voice 'cracks.'

Reade asks if what Dr. Martinez mentioned on a previous visit is still a concern, based on her comment about  
their son's size. She replies that Tasha's narrow birth canal is still a concern, though does not neceassarily guarantee  
a difficult or prolonged birth.

"All other indications are that the pregnancy is progressing normally; my visual observations, the monitors, blood tests, etc  
show nothing that concerns me. I'm happy to report clear skies, you two." She reminds them to call with any questions or the  
smallest concern, and that her assistant will call to schedule their next appointment

In their vehicle on the way home, Tasha suddenly calls-out "Oy! Turn the music down please, Reade....thanks...otra vez, Mi Rey?  
Pasta Primavera? Hmmm-I'll ask your papá...Your boy..."

"I already know", Reade interrupts, signalling a left turn. Nico's is just four blocks away.

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> PUTA-SLUT
> 
> SOY LOCA: I'M A CRAZY WOMAN
> 
> YA LARGATE: LEAVE, GET AWAY FROM HERE
> 
> TE DIJE QUE NO: I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO
> 
> TE NECESITO, EL BEBE TE NECESITA: I NEED YOU, AND SO DOES THE BABY
> 
> APURATE: HURRY IT UP


End file.
